As disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 (JP-A-2003-234597), a component mounting machine is adapted so that plural kinds of feeders are set in a body of the mounting machine and an electronic component supplied from each feeder is sucked and mounted on a circuit substrate by a mounting head. PTL 1 discloses a tape feeder, a bulk feeder, a stick feeder, a tray feeder, and the like as a feeder. However, in recent years, there has been an apparatus in which a wafer component supply device supplying a wafer component is set in a component mounting machine and the wafer component is mounted on a circuit substrate by a mounting head of the component mounting machine as disclosed in PTL 2 (JP-A-2010-129949). The wafer component supply device is adapted to suck and pick up a wafer component, which is attached onto a dicing sheet, by a supply head of the wafer component supply device or a mounting head of the component mounting machine.